Dirty Minds
by I Can Be Anything
Summary: Skye touches an 084, and gets a very unique ability.


**A/N: Here it is! I'm so nervous about this one since I'm not really this type of writer, but here we go. My new fic, Dirty Minds.**

She could feel her body fly through the air like a rag doll. There was no pain, no discomfort, just a weird feeling pulsating through her skull making her feel dizzy. She didn't know how long she was flying for but she could hear Fitz shriek and Jemma shout something like, "oh god," so it couldn't have been long. Suddenly she felt her body collide with something hard, like a brick wall or possibly Ward, she wasn't sure, but thats when everything went black.

It wasn't until 3 days later that she woke up to an annoying peep every second and the distinct but sweet sound of Jemma's voice.

"_She looks so peaceful."_

She tried telling her brain to open her eyes but it seemed a lot harder than she remembered. _'Maybe I'm dead?'_ she thought to herself. She tried a couple more times until the light started to break through.

_'Ha, there you go. Not that hard.' _she rewarded herself as the room came to light. She blinked a couple more times to adjust her eyes to the intrusion and slowly looked around.

"_When she wakes up you have to keep her close, Jemma. Keep her safe."_

"It wasn't your fault," Skye murmured, as she noticed she was in what looked like a hospital room, in a hospital bed and hospital gown.

"Oh! Skye, you're awake," Jemma jumped at the sound of Skye's voice and rushed to her side, checking the monitors. "How are you feeling?"

Skye ignored the question as she tired to sit up. "What happened?"

"_She doesn't remember?"_

Skye could feel fingers touching her wrist and she looked down. "You touched an 084. You've been unconscious for 3 day," Jemma answered, unable to look at Skye. _"3 Days too long."_

She looked up to Jemma and saw that she was concentrating as she counted her pulse. _"1, 2, 3..._" Bits and pieces were slowly filling her brain. They had got a call on an 084 and went to check it out. She remembered a warehouse and seeing a shiny looking object on the floor. "I thought it was a penny," She spoke aloud, remembering picking it up. "I guess it wasn't a penny."

She felt Simmons move away and instantly missed the heat. "Yes, it wasn't a penny. It was asgardin."

"So...am I like broken or something?"

"No, you seem perfectly healthy, minus the broken arm."

"Broken arm?" She raised her arms in the air and saw a plaster cast covering her left. "Damn."

When she dropped her arms she looked to Jemma and saw that she was staring at her but quickly looked back down at her notes when their eyes met.

"_Great Simmons. You got caught. Just concentrate on your notes."_

Skye's eyes widened.

"_She's just so pretty."_

"Erm...Simmons?"

"_And her eyes, my goodness, have I missed them."_

"Simmons."

Sigh. _"See's just so perfect, I wish I could just look at her all day."_

"Jemma!"

Jemma looked up. "Yes?"

"I think we have a problem," Skye spoke, looking at Jemma with wide eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Jemma asked, looking at the monitors again and not seeing anything concerning.

"I can read your mind."

It was Jemma's turn to looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

Skye kept her eyes locked with Jemma's. "I can read your mind," She repeated.

"_What am I thinking now?"_

"You're thinking, 'what am I thinking now.'"

"Oh my god!" Jemma shouted as she covered her mouth and slowly backed out the room. "Oh my god," she repeated over and over the whole way as she ran to get Coulson.

Within seconds the whole team was by Skye's bedside.

"So...you can read minds?" Coulson asked.

Skye nodded.

"_This is bad,"_ he thought.

"It's not that bad," Skye answered.

Coulson stood silent as the team looked on confused. He blatantly ignored Skye and turned to look at Simmons who was hiding at the back of the room.

"Can you fix this?"

"I don't know, Sir... Maybe."

"Get onto it," Coulson demanded as he exited the room.

Nodding, she quickly followed him out and looked over her shoulder making eye contact with Skye for a second to long.

"_Don't think about her."_

Hours had slowly ticked by and the team soon left Skye alone, popping in for bits of information on her condition. Unsurprising, when you've got someone in your head, the thought of not thinking about sex was hard, especially for Fitz. All she could hear was, "don't think about sex." She defiantly enjoyed getting into his head. Dirty boy.

But even with everyone as far away from her as possible, she could still hear them, unable to distinguish who was who. It was becoming painful. She tried to block everyone out, or at least everybody except one.

"_I can't believe she heard everything. What am I going to do now?"_

She could hear Jemma panicking, her mind running a mile a second. All she wanted to do was get up and tell her it was alright, but her head wouldn't let her. She concentrated a bit harder and just laid in her bed, Jemma's voice calming her.

"_Stop thinking about her and concentrate on your work. You need to fix this."_

Fitz had undated her on Skye's symptoms since she didn't dare go to see Skye herself. He informed her of the headaches, blurry eyes and sensitivity to light which were all signs that the voices were giving Skye a pretty intense migraine. One that wouldn't stop until she figured how to fix her.

But Jemma couldn't get Skye out of her head. It was running wild and she couldn't stop it, she couldn't focus. Everything she didn't want to think about flooded her mind. But she felt safe in her lab, she always had. Surely Skye couldn't hear her with so many other people on the bus? Maybe it was a proximity kind of thing and at this moment in time she was the furthest away? That came as some piece of mind to her, so she took a deep breath, cleared her head and began analysing the blood sample in front of her, allowing her brain to just do as it will so she could concentrate.

She didn't know how long she had been in the lab but suddenly Skye was there. "Hello Skye."

Skye was wearing nothing but her hospital gown and a smirk.

"You should be in bed," she spoke as she gave Skye her full attention.

"But it's so lonely up there," Skye began as she slowly walked into the room and pulled herself up onto the table inches from Jemma. "I wanted to be near you. I think I might have a temperature." Jemma looked at her and removed her gloves as she stood between Skye's open legs and placed the back of her hand on Skye's forehead. "You do feel a little warm." She moved her hand to the back of Skye's neck and slid it down her back checking the heat radiating of Skye's body. She brought her face closer to Skye's and brought her lips next to Skye's ear, "maybe you should take this off," she whispered as she toyed with the strings of the gown.

She brought her lips to Skye's neck and kissed her softly as she pulled on the string and watched the gown fall from her body.

"Mmm, thats better," Skye whispered as goosebumps started to cover her body. Jemma could feel her heartbeat underneath her lips, quickening at every kiss. Slowly she brought her hand down from Skye's neck and slid it leisurely down to her chest and in between Skye's breasts. Skye was completely naked underneath her gown.

She began to trail her lips down Skye's body, following the path that her hand had just taken.

Skye's heart was beating faster than ever before. The anticipation, the arousal, she couldn't take much more.

Jemma finally reached her destination and brought her mouth to Skye's breast, wrapping her lips around a nipple, tugging at it softy then soothing it with her tongue.

She could hear Skye above her, breathing heavily, moaning and begging for more.

A hand was threaded through Jemma's hair, tugging at it trying to get her mouth closer.

"Please, Jemma."

She loved hearing Skye's breathless voice, her desperation mirroring hers. She pulled the gown completely away from Skye's body and kissed her way down until she was on her knees. Skye's legs were wide open as Jemma licked and kissed everywhere except where she needed her. She could see her arousal glistening in the light, tempting her to taste.

Jemma looked up and saw that Skye's head had lulled back and her eyes were tightly closed.

"Look at me, Skye," Jemma spoke just loud enough for Skye to hear. She wasn't Skye to see what she did to her without a single touch. Seeing Skye spread open before her brought her to the brink of orgasm and she wanted Skye to see that. It took all of Skye's power to lift her head up but the second their eyes met, Skye couldn't help but come at the sight of Agent Jemma Simmons between her legs with hungry eyes.

"Simmons!" Fitz shouted as he rushed into the lab startling her. "Theres something wrong with Skye. Her pulse is going through the roof."

Jemma put down her test tube and followed Fitz up the stairs and into Skye's room. _"Oh god, please be ok."_

When they entered the room all the monitors were going crazy. Skye's pulse was going through the roof, her temperature was rocketing and her breathing was laboured.

"Skye? Are you ok?" Jemma asked as she grabbed the oxygen and placed it over Skye's mouth. "Breath slowly into this."

Sweat was dripping from her brow and her cheeks were flushed.

"What happened, Fitz?" Jemma asked, looking to Fitz, be bewilderment shown on her face.

"I don't know. I heard her moaning and found her like this. Is it the headache?"

"No, I've never see this reaction to a headache, Fitz."

As they looked at each other confused, Skye interrupted as she took the oxygen mask off. "I'm fine guys, don't worry. It's nothing."

"Nobody gets a spike in temperature like that and it being nothing, Skye," Jemma answered matter of factly as she turned around to look at Skye seeing her squirm in her bed.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"You have no idea," she muttered. "Fitz, would you give me and Simmons a minute please?"

"Erm, yeah. Of course. Girl stuff. You got it," He stuttered as he headed out the room. _"They're going to talk periods. Gross."_

"No we are not!" Skye shouted as the door closed softly behind him.

Jemma stood awkwardly in front of Skye as she checked every machine in the room and noticed everything slowly going down.

"I'm fine Jemma. Really."

"Did you feel anything unusual before all this came on. Sickness? Fitz said you were moaning?"

Skye looked away embarrassed. "No, nothing like that. The opposite actually."

"Do you know what brought it on?"

"You," Skye whispered.

"Me?"

"Yeah...I could hear you. When you was in the lab."

"Hear me? I wasn't doing anything."

For Jemma being a genius she sure was stupid sometimes. Skye sighed. "Your head. I could see everything...going on in your... head."

"What do you me...oh my god!" Jemma's face instantly showed fear with panic setting in soon after. She couldn't think of what to do next, except run out the room and jump out of the bus again.

"I'm so sorry, Skye! I...I didn't mean too. It was just a daydream. Happens all the time, my mind wonders and it helps me to concentrate and I know that doesn't make sense but it happens all the time and it's a very common thing," Jemma explained, frailing her arms around. Thats when it clicked. The high temperature, the rapid heartbeat, the moaning.

"_She had an orgasm."_

"I did not!" Skye protested, turning red. "Ok, I did, but it was your fault with you dirty mind, Agent Simmons. I never took you for a quicky in the lab. Definitely took me by surprise."

"I..." It was a very peculiar situation to say the least, how do you possibly reply to that type question? Luckily she didn't have to as Skye broke the silence. "So...are you going to kiss me now or what?"


End file.
